Searching for the Light
by Link123109
Summary: Joel and Ellie have just left Tommy to get to Colorado to find the fireflies. but what else will they find? possible Lemon later on. (Also, sorry about the bad summary, the story is much better than this.)
1. Blood stream

**Hey guys it's link123109 here, with my very first story! can't seem to find what I'm looking for on this site, so I thought I'd write it myself. Enjoy. Also, all of the places, rivers, trees, etc... are all real things. I did a HELL'VA LOT of research, but it's all worth it to make everyone happy.**

**(I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. All owned by Naughty Dog and whoever the hell else helped them.)**

**CH1, Blood Stream**

"Are you sure the fireflies are in California?" asks Ellie.

"Nope." Replies Joel.

"Then why the hell are we going there?"

"We aren't. We're going to Colorado, remember?" Joel says.

"Oh yea." Ellie laughs.

"This is why I hold the map." Says Joel.

"Yea well I got to name the horse." Challenges Ellie.

"The horse don't matter if you don't know where you're headed." Replies Joel. jokingly, thinking to himself: "What kind of a name is Callus anyway?" Just when he is about to ask Ellie says "God, even though I hate fall, this place is beautiful." And it was. They were somewhere in the forests of Kansas. The day was warm, but not enough to consider it hot. The trees were a beautiful shade of reddish brown, with not a cloud in the sky. Not to far off, they could hear a stream flowing. "Hey, lets head off the trail for a while and get some water, clean our clothes. You know." Says Ellie. "Yea, it'll probably be a while before the temperature is this nice. Might as well enjoy it. Plus, We could use some more water." Says Joel. "Yea. Plus this'll give us some time to hunt for something other than berries. I could use some meat for a change." says Ellie, as they walk off of the trail and start to head toward the where the stream sounds.

"Thank God! I thought we would never find that stream. I can see it, Joel!"

"Good. Hey Ellie wait!" Exclaims Joel as she runs ahead of him. "God damnit Ellie." Mumbles Joel. Just as he starts to run to catch up with her, he hears a scream. "Ellie? ELLIE!" Yells Joel, picking up the pace. "LET GO OF ME YOU SICK FUCK!" yells Ellie as she stabs one of the Clickers in the neck. When Joel arrives, he see's a dead Clicker and Ellie, hanging upside down in a tree by her ankle. A clicker leaps at Ellie as she still is fighting off the clicker that she cut. As soon as Joel see's the clicker behind her, faster than lightening, he pulls out his pistol and shoots the Clicker right in the head, killing it instantly. Meanwhile, Ellie finishes off the Clicker from before. Then several runners show up. "God damnit. Fuck. RUNNERS!" Shouts Ellie. Joel starts firing at all of them, when Ellie cries. "WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF OF ME ASSHOLE!" As she stabs another clicker in the head, killing it as well. She then goes to pull out her pistol and drops it. "FUCK!" Joel keeps firing, but runs out of ammo. He gets tackled to the ground as a runner tries to bit his throat. They grapple, almost like he was back in wrestling. He gets behind the runner and, without hesitation, begins to choke it out. the runner fights and struggles, but to no avail. Joel flexes his muscles,and breaks it's neck. He then notices Ellie, fighting off two with only a knife. He takes out his personal favorite gun, the revolver, and shoots one of the runners in the back of the head. "Ellie! I can't get a clear shot!" he says as the runner that Joel shot. falls to the ground. Ellie screams, and pushes with hall of her might. The runner falls to the ground dead, decapitated at the neck. "Let's see you fuck with me now, huh?" She says.

"Ellie, baby girl, are you okay?" asks Joel, worried that she was injured.

"I'm fine, these assholes just surprised me. The rope didn't help either."

Joel notices that in one of the clickers pants pockets, there is a slight bulge. Joel, without thinking goes over scavenges through the Clickers dead body.

"Joel? What're you doing?"

Asks Ellie. He pulls out a small notebook. He opens it and, says. "What's a pirates favorite letter?"

"What?" Asks Ellie, stumped and confused on what Joel is doing.

"C."Replies Joel.

"You found another puns book? Awesome! but first, lets cut me down." Laughs Ellie.

Joel takes out his knife and cuts the rope, while holding on to Ellie. He gently puts her on the ground and hands her the book. "I'm reading a book on anti gravity, it's impossible to put down." Says Ellie.

"Alright that's enough." Says Joel.

"Why did the bike not finish the race? He was two tired. Oh this is definitely coming along." Says Ellie.

"Let's get that stream." Says Joel as he starts to walk towards the water.

**Well? What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and do what you can! Don't forget to favorite, comment, and follow!**

**Find me on YouTube at: ** playlist?list=UUSli2GV1DqqkclOmmuHeR0A****


	2. Floating downstream

**Hey guys It's link123109 here, with another chapter of our series. I had originally planned to make this a lemon, but became so attached to the story, I had to change it. There will eventually be that lemon, but for right now, story time. Subscribe to me on you tube at: ** playlist?list=UUSli2GV1DqqkclOmmuHeR0A****

****CH2 name: Floating Downstream****

"It's about time we found this stream!" Exclaims Ellie.

"This ain't no stream El, this is a river!" Says Joel.

Oh and a river it was. The water, a clear liquid, cascaded over the moss covered rocks, almost as if in a dance. There are trees following down the path of the river, Oaks and pines, and Red Ash trees. "This here's the Arkansas River. We really lucked out!" Says Joel, visibly happy.

"Umm. Joel?"Questions Ellie.

"Yea El?" "Well, we need to get to Colorado. This is the Arkansas River..." says Ellie.

"Jesus, Didn't they teach you kids anything in those schools? The Arkansas River runs through Colorado." Says Joel.

"Oh." says Ellie.

They both simultaneously say."This is why Joel carries the map."

"Well, here's my plan. You stay here and build us a fire, get some water, and clean up a bit. I'll go and get us some food. We meet back at dark." Says Joel.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Be careful, there's bound to be more of those traps around here." Warns Ellie.

"Thanks baby girl." Says Joel.

"Happy hunting." Says Ellie.

"Happy, relaxing." Says Joel. And with that, he heads off into the forest to hunt for food with Callas.

"God I haven't had this much freedom in ages!" Exclaims Ellie. "Now I can do some things that I have needed to catch up on." Says Ellie. The first thing that she does is try to find a secluded spot. she walks around camp for a while, and finds a spot on the other side of the river. "Well, that will sure do." She thinks. "But first thing first, we need to wade the river." She walks over to the edge of the river, and begins to strip. "After all, he told me to clean up." She thinks. She begins to take off her shirt, throwing the fabric to the side. She then proceeds to admire herself in the waters reflection. "I don't think my bodies that bad." She then removes her shoes, socks, and pants. There she stands, in a dirty pair of white bra and panties. Suddenly, something moves in the bushes behind her. "Shit what the fuck was that?" Ellie thinks, noticing that her gun is in her pants pocket. "If only I can get to my gun before I get attacked. She suddenly lunges for her pants, grabbing at the material, pulling out her pistol. She takes aim at the bushes, when suddenly a squirrel darts out of the bush, and up a tree. "Holy fuck you scared me." She says, taking a sigh of relief. She takes off her bra and panties. There she stands, completely naked. "Finally, I can wade that river." She says. She takes a step in to the water. "HOLY SHIT THAT IS COLD!" she exclaims. "Luckily, the waters not that deep." she says, taking another step, the water going up to her knees. She wades about half way through the river, the water up to her stomach. Suddenly, something moves in the water. "CREAK!" A clicker pops it's ugly head up, grabbing her ankle, pulling her into the water. She kicks and struggles, but can't get the clicker off of her. The clicker goes to bit her, but she pushes it's head away. She can hardly hold her breath any longer. Her vision starts to turn black. As a final attempt at survival, she shoves her foot right into the clickers chest, kicking it away. She stands up, choking, coughing and gagging, She starts to work her way toward the other side of the river. Suddenly, she slips on the slippery stones inside the river, hitting her head. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!" screams Ellie weakly, as she tries to pick herself up. as she picks herself back up. she climbs onto the bank, when the clicker falls on her. "Get off of me you fucker!" She shouts as she reaches back for some sort of a weapon. One hand holding back the clicker, other hand searching for a weapon. She then finds a stone the size of her fist. She smashes the rock into the clickers head, stunning it. She then proceeds to bash the clicker in the head until it falls down, almost dead. It weakly clicks, when she puts the stone in the clickers mouth. "This'll shut you the hell up." She says, as she stomps as hard as she could on the rock, breaking all of the clickers teeth, and forcing the rock through it's brain. "Eugh, Fuck that's gross." She moans. She pushes the clicker into the river, where the current takes it downstream.

**What did you guys think of Chpt 2? Also the thing about the clicker, I did my best to imitate what it would sound like. There will be a solo- lemon very, very soon. Don't forget to favorite, comment, and PM me if you have any questions. Search me on you tube at this link :** playlist?list=UUSli2GV1DqqkclOmmuHeR0A****


	3. Chapter update of the live stream story

**Hey guys it's Link123109 here, and I just want to apologize for not updating for a while. It's just that I am busy wit the whole nine weeks thing almost ending, everyone is rushing to get in extra credit and the teachers are all giving extra work, tests, etc... I have all of Chpt 3 AND 4, wrote, so I just need to type them. But, I am very busy, and will try my best to update soon. Again, so sorry!**

**Update ch1.5: Live Stream Story Update**


	4. Bears don't drink from Kansas streams

**Hello everyone! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time, but my school doesn't let us update, and my house computer broke, and it's just a huge mess. But, i'm at a friends house, and here is the long awaited chapter three!**

**Ch3: Bears Don't Drink From Kansas Streams**

Joel walked through the forest with Callus, searching for a nice spot to wait for some animals to run by. The trees were starting to turn shades, going from a deep green, to almost a reddish orange. After several minutes of trudging through the forest, he finally realized how much noise he was making. Every where he stepped, some leaves rustled or shook in one way or another. He crouched down, and took another step. "Much better." He thinks. He takes a few more steps, when Callus walks up to him, making almost defiantly, more noise than last time. Almost as if to say "You aren't going anywhere with me." "I ain't getting anywhere with this horse." He mumbles.

Nearby is a stream. Joel guides Callus to the stream, takes out some rope, and ties him down to a nearby apple tree. "You stay here, I'll be back." He says, looking Callus in the eyes. The horse neighed in almost a seemingly understandable tone, and begins to drink water. Joel walks away, and turns around; making sure the horse will be fine. The horse stands there, chewing on an apple, looking back at Joel, almost as if to say "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go get some food." "Good horse." Says Joel. He slings his pack on, and heads back in to the woods.

Joel walked for what seemed like an eternity, when he found a spot. It was covered in brush, but not so much you couldn't see. He climbed in, and he waited. He waited and waited and waited, when suddenly, he heard a voice. He focused his hearing. He could faintly make out someone talking. "What…mean… lost them?" He faintly made out. "God damn horse…fucks sake…" Joel also noticed that he heard more voices, deeper along the valley. As quietly as he could muster, he creped down the path, towards the voices.

As he walked down the path, he noticed how dramatically the trees had changed. They were smaller, and had no leaves on them, most likely for protection. They're brownish, slim branches on the ones that have any on them, and whatever animals that are nearby, lay scattered on the ground. Bits of blood and brain and flesh were slung around the area, almost as if some wild creature had came in and destroyed everything. On the ground, small patches of dried up and wilting yellow grass. Joel reached down to touch it, the brittle blades cracking wherever he touched them. But, they felt odd, almost loose, with a large bulge in the middle. He tries to pull them up, and they give with no resistance. Under the patch lays a leg trap. Caught in the leg trap is a small squirrel, ripped to pieces. "What the hell?" Joel says, stunned. Normally, those traps are not of the oddity, only one of these sizes is. It was large enough to trap a small bear with! "This is odd. There aren't any bears in Kansas, especially not this time of year." He thinks. "Those sons of bitches! These are probably for human, God damn hunters." He picks the trap up, and throws it, face towards the ground, towards the woods.

Which was a terrible idea, because the hunters shout "The hell was that?!"

"It was probably just a squirrel." One hunter shouts back.

"Bullshit!"

"Oh yea? Well how about you go check it out then?"

"Fuck that! I'm not going out alone! You remember what happened to Chris and mark last time a few people went off alone."

"Don't remind me."

"We went out looking for them and we found…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Marks body, covered in bullet holes and getting eaten by clickers.

"Say one more fucking thing and I'll shoot your god damn head off!" Exclaims the other bandit, pulling out his pistol, a small, grey revolver.

"Where Marks head should have been, was Chris'! Sown on like a-!" But he never finished. The second bandit had pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head. He fell to the ground, brains and blood splattered on a nearby tent. He walks up to the body, and he aims his gun at the "head", and starts to fire repeatedly, yelling "Fuck you, Fuck you, FUCK YOU!" firing shot after shot of round, metallic shot in to the head. Suddenly, he stops, out of ammo. Even though he is out of bullets, he continues to pull the trigger. A loud CLICK easily sounds off in the still and quiet woods. Looking down, all you can see is an average body, weathered down by time, but with only one small problem. His head was gone, destroyed by the heap off wasted lead.

"Hey, did you shoot Joe?" Asks a second voice.

"Yea. I told him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen." Explains the murderer, still covered in the blood of his "friend".

"Serves him right! Did you know he had a weeks' worth of bacon hidden in a small cooler?!" Shouts another.

"You shittin' me?" Asks the murderer.

"Nope." The other bandit yells, running up to his friend, his voice lowering to regular.

Joel, stunned by what he had just seen, stares in shock at the camp.

"But…noise…bushes…" Joel faintly makes out.

"I need to get closer." Thinks Joel. His eyes wonder over to an overturned tree, branches sticking out in every way possible. It had turned so long ago; he figures that no one would even notice him there. He starts to slowly creep over to the stump. He checks his surroundings', and optics a patch of grass, greener than the rest. "These people are idiots…" Joel thinks as he steps over the obvious trap.

Suddenly, he is in the air, dangling by his ankle. He had just stepped over a decoy, and in to the real trap. Cans of beer jingle as he hits them on his way up. A loud "CLANG" heard from inside. "Rocks to add to the noise! Shit!" Thinks Joel, pulling out his knife to cut himself down, when he hears "WE GOT ANOTHER ONE BOYS! YEE HAW!" Joel cuts faster; he can hear the rope beginning to snap, when the bandits are there, faster than seemed humanly possible. They surround him; seven different ones start to punch Joel, ranging from the head, to the groin.

"That's enough boys. Don't want to spoil our new prize now do we?" A new bandit says to the group. They clear an opening for him, and the leader walks through. He nonchalantly pulls a knife out of its sheath, and puts it at his throat. "Now where is that little bitch of yours at?" Asks the leader.

"Go to hell!" Joel says as he works up a heave of blood and saliva, and spits in the man's eye. He nonchalantly wipes it away, and says "This will be fun after all." And smashes Joel's head into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.


End file.
